From Data to Matter: A Short History
by Fate Hedgehog
Summary: An account of the creation of the Digital World, the formation and developement of its Society and the coming of the Dark Era. I'm new to this writing. Enjoy!


From Data to Matter

A Short History of the Digital World 

and Its Society

By Fate Hedgehog [[Fate445687@aol.com][1]]

****

Formation of the Digital World

In the beginning, nothing existed. An empty socket between dimensions was in its place, never changing and always the same. Matter had no form – there was no matter to occupy the space; time had no knowledge of the local – there was no one to acknowledge its passing. Just an airless void, nothing other, existed as a buffer between worlds. Chaos took on the form of lack, the lack of matter, and there was no energy. This is the way it stayed for countless years, decades, centuries, milleniums, and whatever followed.

That was, until the fateful day when something happened, never fully explained by anyone: something appeared. Out of the black pit of darkness, matter had appeared in the void from almost out of nowhere. It took the form of a lone rock. No one was around at the time to question its existence but nonetheless it appeared. But, it wasn't the last thing to appear. For the following length of time, the quantity of matter in what was once an airless void rose up from almost nowhere. Planets and worlds, mountains and water, whole star systems and clusters of suns slowly became created from matter that appeared with unusual comings. What caused the matter to take the final form it did was the greatest of all mysteries and never fully explained either.

On one specific planet, there grew an atmosphere from all the matter – rich in gases and elements like carbon and nitrogen but polluted with methane, ammonia and chromium. Such conditions made it impossible for life to begin. Water formed and covered the vast terrain of valley-falls that covered the planet, creating the oceans and dry land, but it wasn't enough to give the planet its well-deserved kick-start.

And thus, things settled as they were: dead.

The planet-side much remained the way it wad for other countless ages, change almost non-existent. It was a waste land to those who could use it – and those were none. Each day and the following night were as the last…always. Structures of all shapes and sizes still sprung up here and there, though, and the planet slowly formed itself, resisting the mandate against change that had been put forth. But this formation was so gradual that it would be long before anything truly happened. But, on dry land one day, energy finally took form in countless explosions and eruptions that shifted the structure of the planet greatly and ultimately. Heat from lava and magma that had formed during the great cataclysm altered the matter in the air about it. What was once made whole on the planet had been rendered asunder and chaos took over again. The planet changed, the once atmosphere rich in elements collapsed and a vast emptiness filled what was once air. 

All the structures were fallen and battered, the past as the planet had seen up until then had been destroyed and fodder was all that was left.

But, it was such a miracle, the planet finally calmed down. The destruction ceased and the planet began to rebuild itself again. But with the damaged, primitive raw materials it had, it would be a fruitless attempt. Correct conditions proved most important for life and gradual change to occur and these current ones weren't right; they were far from off.

So, as the trade is practiced today, matter that had been damaged and destroyed was recycled. Where it was recycled, no one knows; how it was recycled, no one knows either. But when the damaged artifacts of the past on the planet were touched again with volatile energy, they disintegrated and disappeared for a time. It was as much a phenomenon as it still is: matter would burst apart into mid-air and vanish or streak away in a cloud-formation as if it shattered from the inside-out. 

Atom from atom from atom?

Following what short lapse of time that proceeded, it reappeared elsewhere on the planet as something else or as something similar as the first incarnation. But it was rejuvenated and that counted; whole, uncorrupted matter was easier to work with than faulty one. Slowly the planet started to piece itself together from past resources as new resources faded-in like the original matter had, taking rank with it. Atmosphere had returned to the planet-side as it was in the past and the structures that dotted the 'dry land' and under the 'water land' redeveloped themselves. It all was much different than when things had first been, but there wasn't a soul around yet to marvel it. From time to time, energy striking matter enough continued producing results as it had in the past – it recycled itself – but now it did so in a lesser rate. Matter was more-so existent on the planet as solids, liquids and gases instead of recycled into a nexus.

For many more centuries, this is the way things stayed.

But the planet still yearned to have difference and distinctness. Within time, recycled matter changed and reformed until something most remarkable happened: the atmosphere became pure on standards. Methane had vanished from dominant traits of the atmosphere, and from the planet in general, and the weather which had once been erratic settled down. Changes in energy and in the matter itself brought this about. The actual planet-side stabilized and became sturdier into figures of terrain and twisted form that it is now.

****

Creation of Life

Another amazement following the next, something new happened one century following this change: a flower spurted up from the soil of 'soft dry ground'. The FIRST flower! But only one at first. When it finally recycled and then reformed, more and more flowers formed, dotting over the landscape that could harbor the form's needs. Trees and shrubbery spurred from these flower designs and life spread on the planet, overwhelming it.
    
    Under its oceans, planet-life that didn't require sunlight form and continued to reform and above on the ground the light of the sun and stars feed those plants. Vegetation grew beautifully on the terrain, with all colors of a rainbow blooming. Life was here to stay and became more and more numerous as it recycled and reformed. But there was an imbalance. Planet-life was slowly over-taking the natural brilliance of the minerals and elements of the planet. What was once the planet's blessing became its falter. Planet-life came to over-populate the planet. And the fruit which it came to produce slowly over whelmed the planet-side with seeds that fell and grew where they pleased. Recycled plants produced a similar copy of the original and more. This imbalance made the planet imperfect and unstable again. Minerals in the soil were slowly drained, and life withered and gasped.

Change came about again and the planet's plant-life died off slowly. Non-living matter assumed the places where the plant-life once were and they soon over-dominated the planet-side too. But the death of the plants slowly recycling gave the soil back its nutritional value. All of the resources that had been overwhelmed when the plants ruled slowly returned as they were used less than they formed. This was all in the natural order of things and very soon, the planet having been replenished, non-living structures had to oust itself to make way for plant-life again.

Flora grew in their old places and had to over-grow some of the structures as they now looked for their retribution on the planet. Soon they were up to a substantial level of dominance on the planet, and one equal to that of the non-living matter. Equilibrium was restored and thus things leveled off and stayed as they were for years.

But still assurance was wanted that this kind of trouble would dwindle as time went on. The planet still wanted to be different and unique from other planets. As matter slowly recycled and reformed only to recycle again on the planet-side, it made even more changes – most of which were more outlandish that anything seen yet. But the best changes occurred to what was once the plant-life. Slowly new features, styles and trends began with the reforming matter until each atom and molecule that returned to their reality acted and behaved nothing like it did before.

Then, one day, something new occurred.

Matter swirled around and phased into normal forms that the world had grown understandable of in the past. But a flower was what not had formed. Instead, the organic structure was elliptical and brightly colored in designs. The first of a new creature of sentience had formed: the Digi-egg formed.

It was only a matter of time before the egg hatched and the first Digimon appeared – Becemon. Becemon was a round-shaped orange Digimon with green eyes and a red streak down his back. The egg that once housed him recycled its matter and formed again into other, different Digi-eggs, which in-turn, bore many other Digimon babies. For a reason that was never understood, they knew their name from the start of their life and that was all that they could say. But life was simple so it would come to no surprise that simple things like that were understood.

From that one egg followed many other Digimon: Eramon, Bumon, Elamon, Foramon, Zeamon and many countless others. Each as distinct and unique as the other. The present-day Digimon didn't first appear until just recently though. But matter takes its time and it began that, whenever a Digimon was recycled, it was reformed as another Digi-egg.

The new Digimon created further equilibrium for the planet as they ate the overwhelming fruit from the trees to survive and breathe the gases that became the over-whelming factors of the planet's atmosphere. They helped the soil under them by cultivating it and just being there. Life followed life and generation followed generation of Digimon.

Change was still occurring though…

****

The Society of Digimon and Digivolution

A Becemon discovered that lesson one day when he was foraging for food to eat. He was doing no more than eating simple berries to keep up his strength when he felt an interesting twitch. He engulfed into light and his companions almost expected him to recycle. But instead he changed. His features altered as did his voice and he developed a new language, one which even the simple one-worded Digimon found to understand. He became Addemon – gaining two stumpy legs, a more-defined face and appendages with three fingers each. His companions were amazed at the new creature, even more amazed that he spoke more than only his name, and he became a leader unto them all. He founded the Society of Digimon, the governmental civilization of the Digimon.

The Society was not too formal. It was ruled by a head Digimon consul chosen by popular demand through campaigning. This one individual made the physical laws that governed the Digimon and was also expected to uphold the laws of Virtue, the unwritten law of truth. Aside which, there was councilmen and advisors to the consul – a circle of elder Digimon from the populace. This consul also passed judicial rulings. A crowd of the Digimon (of respective territories) would meet and talk with a corresponding Digimon advisor to the consul and that would relay the word of the populace to the ruler. But the most important part of this establishment lay in its great freedoms.

But not all things last and he eventually was recycled. What was once his form recycled and Digi-eggs resulted from thus. The elder Digimon who had followed Addemon were greatly discouraged and remained that way until they too recycled into the nexus. Many Digimon afterwards tried to Digivolve, mimicking the styles of the original Becemon who 'evolved' in Addemon, thus creating the first traditionalized 'society' in that world. But, all those who tried from that generation was unsuccessful.

However they weren't discouraged in vain. With amazement, the next generation of Digimon after Addemon came upon the ability with much ease as Becemon had to Digivolve to their next level. The first to discover this was a Digimon baby named Unamon. He was a simple black ball of fluff with orange eyes but he held the key to unlock the power Becemon had. With similar circumstances as the original Becemon, he had just taken a bite to eat from a shrub when he felt a twitch. He burst into light and the newer Digimon was his next level – Dosamon, legs and arms like the first, stalks on his head as if the open bud of a flower and it was green, not black.

He became a momentary role model to the rest of the Digi-babies, who all discovered that – in similar ways – that they could evolve up a level. Food was one of the keys to changing oneself they found. In addition to this higher form, the newer Digimon who had changed had gained an ability excelling them above other Digimon: they breathed pink bubbles that had profound effects on other Digimon, disabling them. As thus, they were placed in Digimon society as the 'police' or protectors of peace among them. Happiness among the Digimon followed.

But, one was not happy. Dosamon wasn't elected their new leader as he had wanted, like Becemon before him had been once he broken the evolution barrier. Anger, envy and jealousy consumed his persona. And that anger increased when he bore witness to a younger un-evolved Digimon become the elected leader of the society. This new leader pushed forward for studies in the amazing matter appearing in their world from nowhere.

Becemon disappeared for a short-time but then reappeared in a fury after many years had passed. He caused recycling of the young Digimon leader and overthrew the hierarchy of the society, placing himself as the supreme ruler. How he managed to get all the upper guard-Digimon like himself behind him was unknown but the fact that he did was more than enough. The changes he ensured forced the lower-classed Digimon into a sort of servitude and slavery while the upper Digimon barely lifted a limb (them being the only ones who had such). His rule was that of a tyrants and lasted for countless decades. The lower populace lived in fear and pestilence under Dosamon's rule and they were infinitely miserable. The plan to attempt study the phenomenon of matter appearance was derailed as foolish.

His rule looked like it would have no end; but, the truth was contrary to that belief. A higher caste Digimon of Dosamon's type and also a guard captain who kept the populace under control had grown a great sympathy for the plight of the people. He saw how those who had preceded him were suppressed and oppressed and decidedly wanted to put a start to it. He had grown very well advanced in his ability of the bubble attack his guard troops used and developed an underground movement against the tyrant.

The coup they undertook was well planned but it was a risky one. Evil Dosamon's troops were more powerful than those of the benevolent Dosamon rebel. But it was during that final fight that another barrier was broken: during the fight, the benevolent Dosamon was under the mercy of the evil one but giving his all to win. All his stress and trying increasing two-fold, he felt a twitch he had felt before and burst into evolutionary light! He was now Tremon – a creature that held much similarity to the present-day Agumon.

The evil Dosamon was now out-classed, out-matched and – with a blast of a new energy attack Tremon had gained in the evolution – recycled and dethroned. The scared upper guards fled the society and eventually recycled, themselves. The lower Digital populace was so overjoyed that Dosamon was gone once and for all, that they elected Tremon a their new leader – whom they hoped would lead them benevolently.

But Tremon did not wanted to rule. In fact, he sized-up the situation and pointed out that if either one of another would rule over the others, that they too could become corrupt or usurped. He didn't wanted that to happen again. 

So his first policy he put forth was that what would be known as Digivolution (named after the society that did such) would be personally suppressed. Three forms of changes as he had done would be the final area and then no more. He also placed forth that the society would be led by no one Digimon but the representatives of the continental-districts would decide in meetings via head-count of what would be passed. Also, the higher the level of the Digimon, the more responsibility that one would have to other lower levels. He also placed the power of judgement into the hands of a Tribunal who not only saw to the interpreting of laws but to the suggestion of them; he felt that that was already too much power to be in the hands of one Digimon alone.

That was the accepted pattern that was followed and prospered for many years. And the world continued to gradually change as newer and more alien structures appeared out of nowhere. Digimon guilds formed and societal order was form. So what if the Digimon lived spread apart in suburb-like locales? That just brought about the creation of more districts. They had order, that which they craved. But order has its limits and the limitations of a life aren't to be put in question.

This was proved some few centuries later when two Digimon, Pessemismon and Hindmon, were discussing Digital history as it was known over lunch. Both were 'level three Digimon'. Pessemismon held that the forefather Digimon of their world order may've been over-zealous to order and continuance of status quo, while Hindmon argued that the otherwise that otherwise is the case:

"Change must not be hindered, Hindmon, but it must flourish!"

"But there is little point in the change, Pessemismon. Nothing good ever comes of it either and we just have to resort to other means aside from the simple ones that we have to do the same thing."

"True. But look at this world about us. It constantly changes in form as we Digimon gradually do as we recycle, but no one dares to stop us or it."

"That is because this change is natural. We force our kind of change. Besides what could be the point of it? Answer me that."

"Simple, Hindmon. We change to become better than we are now. And if we do not become better we will deteriorate and become worse. That is the point of being recycled: the old, used matter is redefined into newer better features. If it didn't then everything would just get worse and nothing get better. Same with us: we recycle but we have other natural forces acting on us. Because of that, we must improve so as to best over these forces. Look at you and I. We are equals, each wanting to one day be able to better over the other in battle (sporty battle)."

Hindmon was caught out with this move of logic. Pessemismon then made the next level of conversation of his argument. Having taken a bite from the bush which he ate off of, he glowed brightly and involuntarily Digivolved. He transformed into Optemismon, a fourth level Digimon!

"Wow! Pessemismon! You look splendid in this new form, what with all these colors and that beautiful pelt you now have."

"Thanks, Hindmon, but my name is Optemismon from now on."

"Okay, 'Optemismon'. I'm starting to see your point of this argument."

"Yes, Digivolution is the key which all Digimon have to becoming all they can be. We can't be held down by restrictions like that."

"Digimon are always wanting to better themselves and that's what the people of the past did…"

"Tried to do. It may've been good enough for them to try and avoid higher Digivolution, but this new idea of Digivolution, Hindmon, is how things must go now. We can't be suppressed; that is what Tremon fought against when he battled Dosamon."

Hindmon was really impressed with his new form, as was most other who saw and him. But his logic didn't go over with them as well as they had hoped. Optemismon was brought before the judging Digimon Tribunal for judgement. He had broken one of Tremon's cardinal laws – no evolving above a third level. He was sentenced to recycling for that, unfortunately, and accepted his punishment so as not wanting to cause any more of an up-roar.

Hindmon, however, didn't take this lying down. He had been influenced by Optemismon and decided it was time for great change. He began a movement that the elders and the chief Digital people would have to contend with for years to come. Soliciting of ideas and influence was a legal advantage that came with all the freedoms the Digimon populace possessed. After Hindmon found his own way of evolving above the third level up to Foremon, he was given the same treatment. However, the Digimon of the next generation were greatly influence by their combined movements.

This next generation has been filtered with old data from the other two fallen philosophers and they moved to evolving above the third level. As more and more Digimon from this new generation became 'class fourth' Digimon, the tribunal meetings ran completely out of ways to repress the 'over-evolution' of the law.

Change was in the air. And that was agreed to by the Tribunal's chairmen one day – Cassimon, Brutamon, and Cesamon:

"Cesamon, the Digimon are becoming more and more rebellious."

"Cassimon's right. There are just too many 'fourth level' Digimon out there as it is to punish them all!"

"I see your point, Brutamon. But what can we do? Just as you said, we can't punish them all."

"There's only one thing to do, Cesamon."

"What's that Brutamon?"

"Well, Cassimon, we have to revoke the law."

"WHAT!? Cassimon, I know things look bad but we can't just revoke one of the primary laws that we've followed for so long!"

"Cassimon is right, Brutamon. There's nothing else to do. Do you want to live in anarchy or in peace?"

"Some decision!"

"Well, Brutamon. Which is it going to be?"

"Hold your Ponimon, Cassimon! I'm thinking. (pause) I know that I'm going to regret myself later in life with this: I choose peace."

And thus, the law was announced publicly: the law of 'fourth level' Digivolutions was abolished. The sub-levels of Digivolution were as thus: the foremost is a 'Digi-egg', the first form is called a 'Digi-baby', the second is called an 'In-training', the third is a 'Rookie' and this new fourth level is called a 'Champion'. The populace, as a majority, was pleased that this became so; they were joyful that they had no real Digivolution restrictions. Everyone was also waiting eagerly to discover what the fifth level of Digivolution was like and what to call it. The populace called Optemismon and Foremon heroes.

As time went on, the world underwent startling change after another. Many of the more amazing changes were the introduction of an upside down pyramid on their continent known as Serber as well as a giant amphitheater of some sort settling in the desert, new types of Digimon emerging from old and the main change, in society, was that the main cultural center of the Digital World (as it came to be called) moved to an area of the tip of Serber, centered around what was then called Infinity Mountain. Over-all government changed little but its authority became looser as Digimon spread further apart on the continent. The actual governmental control just became a way of laughing in the darkness at anarchy; it could do little but chaos stayed away as long as it existed.

****

The Dark Prophecy

However, not all was in rest. Years before this, a philosopher and soothsayer named Oramon, prophesied that one-day a great darkness will over-take the Digital World and 'break through the barrier of its existence so as to control what we are'. Oramon was never fully understood but he was believed because all of his predictions always came true. He prophesied the 'fourth Digivolution wave' and other great events that occurred, the outcome of battles fought for peace, etc. so why not this dark prediction?

He made his first announcement in a public square on the land of Vile around Infinity Mountain:

"Fellow Digimon of the land Vile: the there will come a time when the Society will have all been a memory forgotten and the darkness shall over equalize the light. Then shall come a time when the answers to what has been happening to our world since the time of its creation is to be exploited by the evil minds and whims of the enemy."

"Who will be the ones coming, Oramon? Don't leave us, the people, out in this new-coming darkness."

"There shall be many of them. They shall un-sew the bonds of our world, they shall mock our order and put us to their work. They shall bring with them the darkness that only cringes in this world. They shall be the masters of it then."

"But what can we do, Oramon? We shall fight to keep our world ours!"

"These enemies, you will not be able to stop them. They shall be like a plague onto all Digimon who will be lower than themselves – and that is a ladder in and of itself to climb – and when they arrive only tell-tale prophecy and hope will be able to stop them."

"What is the prophecy, Oramon, speak your wisdom to us."

"It follows on the wall of my cave, there before even I was:

__

Disks shall fly across the air and overwhelm the sky,

All doing the work of the demon which sent them.

They shall corrupt any Digimon they touch and only can

The final preservers of Light against the Darkness stop them.

And, unless the heroes are to be found that bear our Virtues:

The sky shall be darkened with the wings of many bats;

The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king;

And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast,

The undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast;

Angels will then shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones

Of those they've been sent to protect;

And a miracle will happen.

Please always remember to recycle **the way you came;**

The four shall rise out like a fury from the inferno;

Masters they shall make themselves of all;

Courage, Friendship, Hope and Virtue will be their only downfalls;

But the songs of Virtue shall dwindle throughout the land

When the one who is all and will be made all arrives.

"And then what is to become of us and our future people, O great Oramon?"

"_And then this planet shall seen its last sunrise._"

"Alright everybody, break this up, break it up."

"This is a public meeting, Alkamon guards, we have the ability to hold them if we wish and come to them when we want. And besides, Oramon – the wise is warning us."

"Of what?"

"Their final days which are coming swiftly."

"I've heard enough about this, prophet. Such can cause riots. Granted you guys are allowed to meet like this but you are not allowed to cause a panic with these meetings. Sorry but the show's over for now folks."

He lived in an ancient temple and labyrinth near Infinity Mountain, guarded by his loyal servant Centauramon. Oramon – who was actually as Angel-class Digimon – claimed to understand Digivolution more-so than any other Digimon (it was speculated that he had Digivolved above all other Digimon but he never admitted to it). He said he knew the 'tos and fros' of the ancient art and even knew when the time was approaching for his prediction to come true. Still, the Digimon were pessimistic and lacked the complete understanding for what actually was going on. He became reclusive to carry out his plan of salvation, leaving Centauramon to guard the temple and left with the Digimon near that mountain a Digi-egg which would Digivolve, as he said, into a warrior Digimon called Leomon.

"Leomon warrior: you will not know me when you are born but you must remember this, and you will. Heroes will hopefully come to this land and be saviors for it from what I have foreseen to. I have to leave you here to guide them when they arrive. Take care and may the Virtue of Honor be always in you."

"We shall look-over this memento of your presence Oramon. We shall also guard your temple."

"Centauramon."

"Yes, Oramon? What do you want?"

"Keep watch over my temple, over my sciences that have bore the Digivice – the great Digivolution enhancer. Never let the plans and the knowledge of it fall into the wrong hands."

"I shall not, master Oramon. And where are you going off to?"

"I am going to hopefully find the answer that will help all of us; I shall not be returning though."

"Safe journey then."

"Thank you and pray that my predictions are for once wrong."

He left and crossed the continent until he was contempt to do his experiments in a castle perched high on a mountain. He had another loyal follower there – a formless, nameless Digimon. It was this Digimon that informed him that a 'fourth level' Parrotmon had somehow broken out of their confined world and was wreaking havoc in another. His prophecy was already starting!

****

The Hopeful Answer

But, because he wasn't the one to argue that Fate can't be changed, he decided to try and avoid this Armageddon from occurring. He learned that a Koromon had also fallen through the gap between worlds and his 'champion form' – Greymon – was beating away the Parrotmon for the sake of, not only that new world, but that of some youngsters in that world, two in fact. Their names were Ty and Kari and they were still young children but they were also directly linked to the Digimon's evolution somehow. It was then decided that they should be chosen as those who will save both worlds because they possessed something which could come as much handy for this world's hope. In addition to these two, a group of children were discovered in the same area, watching the same fight, and somehow they possessed similar qualities and connections to the first two. There were eight in all now.

Oramon decided that this was the answer and, as he used the last of his power to restore the Greymon and Parrotmon to the Digital World through a hole in the dimensional divide that opened mysteriously, the un-embodied Digimon wonder used its power to scan the children to understand what made them so special. The attempt was fruitless; nothing was found out. Oramon's power returned the combatants to his world but his tremendous fatigue left from the task was his undoing. The unnamed Digimon - we'll call her 'Omnimon' – was depressed that both her master and friend was lost and that nothing was discovered that could help save their worlds. But then another of Oramon's pupils – a unique Digimon by the name of Geni – put forth a plan of saving everything.

"I have an idea, friend. One that could as well be enough to save us all."

"What is it, Geni? I am listening."

"I should hope that you do, since I can not see you if you are here. Our master Oramon discovered an artificial way of enhancing the Digivolution process that gifts our people."

"Yes, so what are we to do? The Digivice – as Oramon called it – is still in testing stages and isn't completely reliable."

"Ah, yes, I know. But these children from another world we have found all possess a quality similar to the first two. And it was these first two that made the Koromon Digivolve into a Greymon to handle the invading Digimon."

"You mean that they possess an artificial means to the Digivolution process as we have? One more effective?"

"No, I mean to say that THEY themselves caused the Digivolution."

"That is highly improbable…"

"Yet that is how all the evidence we have found points, is it not?"

"Well…yes. But then what do we do?"

"We shall incorporate what we have and what they have. The Word of Virtue shall be heard and I believe that Virtue is the key."

Geni requested that the information Omnimon had gathered would go into the processing of conditioned Digi-eggs and two artifacts for each known as the Tag and Crest. He sorted out the top-qualities of all eight of the children scanned and used them in the creation of the Crests and Tags, artifacts that would help with the Digivolution process. Each Digi-egg was then conditioned with specific Crest and Tags as well as with a specific Digivice and the children's complimentary information, in hope that they would help those Digimon which would hatch into their companions evolve to fight the evil which lay ahead.

Omnimon had to leave as the project went underway, however, to keep up with the information of what was truly going on with the evil an Geni was left with a group of the working Digimon who served Oramon. She left to seek the source of the portal which opened and the Parrotmon and Koromon fell through.

"The truth about all this madness, Geni, must be ascertained and understood." 

"Of course it must. You don't need to give me any explanations otherwise for your departure."

"Keep the project going while I am gone; on its success everything depends."

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Anything that has enough power to rip the fabric of Data and hold it in place, un-recycled."

"You may as well start anywhere. This planet is big and has many, many mysteries."

"I know. But luckily the danger for me will be small because I can not be seen by most."

"Plus, the cause of this disturbance might also be on the other-side of the hole. What then?"

"Then we just have to hope that everything plays out correctly."

"Take care."

"You too."

While she was gone, Geni and the rest of Oramon's helpers worked to keep the project going until it was time. But, they hesitated for one moment too long.

****

The Great Complications Begin

Piedmon, an evil Digimon who had the level of a 'Mega' (sixth level evolution), who seemingly was responsible for the dimensional disturbance, wanted otherwise. He found out about the project and, while it was in the moment of weakness as it was, attacked with his army to disrupt all the work that would go against the outlines of his planning.

"At last! The Tags, Crests and Digivices are mine." This project doesn't prove to pose much threat to me after-all."

"Stop! That is where you are wrong Piedmon!"

"Mind where you wield that scimitar. And just who do you think you are challenging me?"

"Does the face underneath this cloak jog your memory any?"

"Ah! Geni, you old man! Do you really think you can pose a problem to me? I should've known that you'd be foolish enough to attempt something like this."

"Foolish nonetheless, I will not allow you to disrupt this project any further! The Artifacts and Digi-eggs are not for your hands!"

Geni proved that the project would carry out and stole the Digi-eggs along with the Tags, Crests and Digivices back from Piedmon. But Piedmon infected Geni with a computer virus that has been deteriorating his program up to this day, cutting-off his ability to Digivolve any further or use attacks. 

He escaped the castle and Piedmon gave chase. Geni, knowing that he stood no chance against the 'Mega' Digimon, hid the eggs around Infinity Mountain. But, he lost one while traveling over the continent of Serber. And, the castle of Oramon was later-on damaged in battles and then re-conquered by another evil Digimon – Myotismon (but that's entirely another story…). With nowhere to turn to or hide, and knowing that Piedmon was still looking for him, Geni took refugee in a hidden dimensional divide underneath a lake, awaiting the arrival of the chosen children. 

Piedmon never did find the Digi-eggs around Infinity Mountain and it was taking too much time to bother anymore. Instead, he decided to continue onward with his first evil plans. As long as the Society of Digimon kept the people from revolting and happy, it posed a threat to his plans of inter-dimensional conquest from this side as did the Digi-destined (as they came to be called) on the other side. Lucky for him, however, a Digimon who worked in one sanctum of the Tribunal named Demidevimon – a 'Champion' Digimon who looked like a black/purple bowling ball with wings – seemed to be corrupt enough to do his unknowing will.

Demidevimon finally gained the ability to Digivolve up to the 'Ultimate' form of Devimon, and he overtook the land of Vile around Infinity Mountain. The Society was destroyed as Devimon used Black Gears – remnants of technology that had slipped from one world to another – to enslave many who did not do his will. Almost overnight, the Society of Digimon collapsed and evil Digimon came out of hiding and moved to take over the control they had lost when the Society had formed.

"Goody; the Society of Digimon has fallen. This should arouse all those pathetic excuses for evil Digimon that had hidden when it formed and provide excellent cover for the progression of this masterpiece of a tragedy."

"Oooo, look at them all scatter at the sight of those Gear-infected Digimon, Piedmon! This Devimon looks to be a load of laughs!"

"Nonetheless if he is, Puppetmon, we must not let him foul up our plans."

"Why not let him in on it?"

"Now, now, Puppetmon. He is only a rank amateur compared to our prowess. Besides, the four we are should prove to be more than enough already."

"Guess, you're right."

"But, still, there is something this poetic composition of coup lacks."

"How's 'bout one of them old B-horror movie cliches, Piedmon? Something to stir them up…more-so."

"Ah, perfect idea, Puppetmon! An earth-shake should be the best way to help continue the disorder and chaos."

"And since we haven't been able to find those Digi-eggs, doing this to them will ensure our plan for even better than we have now! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Calm yourself, Puppetmon. I think our other 'Mega' brethren would like to handle this one. Wouldn't you, Machinedramon? Yes, I know you would. Go and render that land asunder!"

And thus Piedmon's forces' powers ripped the land of Vile and Infinity Mountain from the mainland and created Infinity Island – where Devimon reigned supreme for the moment. Over the period of years, tectonic movements have moved the island further away from the coast of Serber and out into the center of the ocean. Piedmon and his forces than left to continue their plans, expecting Devimon to be able to handle the Digi-destineds' Digimon if ever they should show up. Devimon found the Tags, meanwhile, but had never found either the Crests or Digi-eggs. The Crests were scattered on the main continent by Geni before he went into hiding and the eggs had rolled away from their previous location that they were dropped with their Digivices. Devimon hid the Tags underneath the ocean that separated the island from the continent and awaited the coming of the Digi-destined to teach them a lesson.

Omnimon meanwhile had returned to the castle to find everything in chaos and the project lost. Myotismon was now the ruler of the palace; it was fortunate, though, that most of the old tunnels of great importance were destroyed in the fighting over the years. But she had nothing else she could do. Geni was one of the last who could communicate to her and he was missing. She could never find anyone else who could communicate with her so she just 'sat' the years out and hoped that enough precautions and enough circumstance had occurred for good to win this battle. She awaited the coming of the Digi-destined…if they ever would come.

Centuries past and no one came. The Dark Masters formed in secret, a four-some society that was pure evil. Powers like Devimon and Myotismon continued to gain in strength and ability and eventually they were joined by the tyrant Etemon; but they all worked aside each other. Omnimon started to lose hope and, worst, she could never find the eighth Digi-egg although she could find the other seven – who had hatched already.

The eggs that had hatched produced their seven Digimon just the way they were conditioned. And although the baby Digimon evolved over the years into their 'level one' counterparts, they remained in secret from Devimon. They became a Koromon, a Tsunomon, a Motemon, a Tocomon, a Bukamon, a Tanemon and a Yokomon. They still had the Digivices, hope still held onto that, and the conditioning of their minds had worked: they started to wait for specific someone to come. Omnimon watched over them to see to their safety although she knew that she could not help them if they were in trouble. She still was losing hope. Even worse, she had no clue what was happening anymore on the other side of the dimensional divide…

But, some years later, seven humans fell through the dimensional divide through the possession of Digivices and found the seven 'level one' Digimon that had hatched and were waiting for them. And the rest of the story is history…

   [1]: Fate445687@aol.com



End file.
